College Life
by Fanlover14
Summary: Ethan Morgan is finally leaving home for college in the great city of San Diego. What will his college life consist of with his new housemates? What will blossom from his college life? Read on to find out. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Finally Here

**Hello fellow Fanfiction readers & writers. I am back with another story that happen to pop into my mind this morning. I was up all night playing a game and it gave me this idea for a great slash love story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! As always, review! Credit of the idea goes to the company Winter Wolves for their awesome game!**

Ethan walked up the front of the walkway with a suitcase in his hand as he stopped momentarily to look at the house.

"Oh my baby is growing up so fast!" came the voice of Ethan's mother behind him as she sobbed into a napkin as her husband patted her back and looked the other way awkwardly.

"Oh hunny,we knew this day was coming." Ethan's father said as he continued to rub his wife's back as she sobbed into her napkin.

Ethan couldn't help but face palm as his mother ran forward and wrapped her hands around him as she cried, other passing freshman beginning to giggle as Ethan patted his mother's back.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm only a days trip away." Ethan said, only causing his mother to wail even harder before Ross stepped forward and broke her away before she could choke Ethan with her hug.

"Probably not the right words son, so this is the house you'll be rooming in?" Ross asked as he looked up at the three story campus house. Ethan turned to look at the house, the light of the sun seeming to sparkle off the white brick walls.

"Yea, it sure looks pretty awesome. I can't wait to see what my room will look like!" Ethan said excitedly before he saw his little sister Jane come walking up.

"It'll be nice not being blackmailed by you anymore." Ethan said jokingly as his sister crossed her arms and scolded him.

"Just because your far away now doesn't mean your out of my grasp just yet. I'll be sure to find ways to annoy you from home I'm sure." Jane said mischievously before throwing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Ethan couldn't help but fist bump his sister who just smiled at him before hugging him.

"Make sure you give Whitechapel High hell for me won't ya? Make them remember the Morgan family name." Ethan joked as his sister just giggled and nodded her head before retuning to their parent's side.

"I'll miss you guys, and before you say anything mom, I won't forget to call or write or send a pigeon with a letter." Ethan said giggling when his mother shot him a glare before walking up to him with his father.

"I know you'll do great son, make friends and keep your studies up. You only live this time of your life once. Make it count." Ross said as he clasped a hand onto Ethan's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"No wild parties, no binge drinking, no one night stands with any girls, or men, whatever floats your boat." Samantha said as she gave Ethan a stern look as he clammed up and shot his eyes around as people walked by.

"Mom! I get it!" Ethan said horrified as his mother began to giggle and just hugged her son one more time.

"I know you'll go on to accomplish great things sweetie. Who knows, maybe you'll meet your soul-mate here like your father and I did. Anyways, we won't keep you from registering with the House Warden. I love you baby, your dad and I are always a quick call away if you ever need anything. Day or night, you call us whenever." Samantha said as she broke away from the hug and smiled at her son along with her husband and daughter.

"I love you guys, thanks for everything you've given me these past eighteen years. I'll call you sometime tonight to tell you guys how I settled in." Ethan said as he gave his family one last hug before waving goodbye to them and turning to walk into the house. He could feel the excitement surge through his blood as he held onto the handle of his suitcase and the straps of his backpack.

"Hi there, are you here to register for your room?" came a voice nearby as Ethan turned to see a girl standing there, smiling at him as she held onto a clipboard.

"Yes I am, my names Ethan Morgan." Ethan replied as he watched her take a look at her clipboard before smiling.

"I've got your name right here, my name is Sarah Fisherman. I'm the House Warden here at Omega Phi Delta. I've got you in room four on the second floor, there is a total of eight rooms here. Three on the first floor and second floor, and two on the third. The house members are meeting in the house living room at three so you can go put your things in your room and get situated before meeting us there. We will be going over house and campus rules. Welcome to California Ethan!" Sarah said excitedly as she handed Ethan a room key and waved goodbye to him as he walked inside. Ethan could tell it was a well kept house as he looked around, contemporary furniture was placed around the living room with a HD TV imbedded in the wall. Bookcases with text books and literature were all gathered on the side of the wall near the windows.

"Oh hello friend, how are you?" came a thick Indian voice as Ethan turned to see a young Indian woman walking into the room.

"I am good, and you are?" Ethan asked here as he watched her eyes go wide with worry.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, where are my manners. My name is Sandhya Gantare, but my friends call me Sandy." Sandy said as she held out her hand, jeweled bracelets dangling from her wrist as Ethan reached out and shook it lightly. He saw she had long black hair that draped down her back and piercing brown eyes.

"My names Ethan Morgan. Nice to meet you Sandy." Ethan said, smiling whenever the young woman just blushed and smiled at him.

"It will be a pleasure to stay with you Mr. Morgan." Sandy said as she put her hands together and smiled at him before walking out of the house.

"Damnit! Rory, come back here with my phone!" screamed another voice as Ethan watched a tall blonde woman chase a shorter blonde guy down the steps.

"I think your boyfriend will appreciate my choice of words!" Rory screamed before the woman took off her heel and aimed before throwing it, nailing Rory in the head as he collapsed with her phone scattering across the floor.

"Damn Erica! Where did you learn to aim!" Rory hollered out as he sat up and rubbed his head as Erica walked past him with a victorious smirk on her face and picked up her phone.

"You should know! I was on the archery team for four years in a row. You would think you'd know more about your own sister." Erica said before noticing Ethan snickering at them both.

"Oh hello, are you staying in Omega Phi Delta too?" Erica asked, sashaying towards Ethan with a sway in her hips as she held out her hand.

"The names Erica Jones, that baboon of a human over there is my brother Rory. You are?" Erica asked as Ethan took her hand and ignored the mock glare her brother shot her.

"I'm Ethan Morgan, I'm in room four on the second floor." Ethan answered as he watched Erica purse her lips together and stare at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"God your such a slut Erica!" Rory said, causing his sister to turn her head so fast her hair whipped Ethan in the face.

"Can it crap for brains!" Erica said before turning her gaze back to Ethan. "I'm up in room seven, come and see me sometime?" Erica said before winking and walking away from a flustered Ethan who looked back at Rory who just rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to her, her bed has probably seen more men than a bed bug." Rory said.

"I heard that!" Erica yelled from the top of the stairs, causing Rory to wince in pain as he rubbed the back of his head once more.

"Anyways, I'm Rory bro. Where you from?" Rory asked, walking over and plopping down on one of the two couches before flipping on the TV and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm from Whitechapel Canada." Ethan answered as he stood there shifting his weight from leg to leg.

"A Canadian eh? Awesome, me and my sister are from Los Angeles. We thought San Diego would be a change in pace for us so we both applied and both got accepted here." Rory said, pulling out a bag of Cheetos as he began to snack down and slack off.

"Yea, I'm gonna head to my room now. Nice meeting you Rory." Ethan said, only earning a small grunt in response as he walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Ethan smiled whenever he opened the door to his room, a queen sized bed and walk in closest amongst the dresser and desk. Ethan walked over to his bed as he threw off his backpack and plopped down onto the soft mattress. He stared up at the blue walls as he threw off his sandals and dug his toes into the soft beige carpet. Taking his hands, he rubbed it against the black comforter and sheets before closing his eyes.

"I made it...after everything I finally made it." Ethan whispered to himself as as he opened his eyes once more and sat up to unzip his backpack and rummage through it. After a quick minute, he finally pulled out a picture frame and looked at it. In the picture stood him and his family in front of their house when they had first bought it when he was entering high school. Ethan stood up as he walked over to the desk and placed it on there, smiling at the picture before he went about unpacking the rest of his clothes and personal belongings.

A Few Hours Later

Ethan walked down into the house living room as he looked up and saw the rest of the house gathered there. Erica sat by her brother Rory who was eating a bag of chips as she filed her nails. Sandy sat in one of the chairs with her hands in her lap calmly awaiting for the House Warden to start. Ethan saw three other people he hadn't met yet. On the couch next to Erica sat a oriental woman with long black hair and ruby red glasses on as she read from a book. Standing in the corner of the room was a black guy who was looking out the window at the tree's and flowering bushes as he sketched into a notepad. Then there was the the last person Ethan hadn't met, a guy sitting in one of the chairs as he held a laptop in his lap and typed away on it. He stood out the most to Ethan with a large birthmark on the guys arm. He had brown messy hair that draped just above his eyebrow and that's when he looked up at Ethan and Ethan saw his soft green eyes. Ethan looked away as his cheeks began to redden before he joined the group.

"Great! Everyone is here! Now we can get started with the rules." Sarah started as she walked around the room and handed everyone a folder. "Inside this folder you'll find a packet with the house rules and a separate packet with the campus rules. Now as your House Warden, I watch over this house and try to keep everyone in good spirits. I'm in room eight on the top floor if any of you ever wish to speak with me about something. To stay in this house, everyone is expected to keep up with their grades and work. Omega Phi Delta is one of the best houses on campus, as you can see we accommodate our tenants well with state of the art technology and beautiful contemporary furniture to go in every room. That is why the campus expects the best out of all of us residing in this house. If any of you need help finding a job, just speak with me and I will direct you to any shops or eateries around campus that are hiring people. I'm here to assist any of you and make sure you all exceed in your college life. Now, will one of you please start with reading the first paragraph?" Sarah asked everyone, smiling at them all with white pearly teeth shining against her caramel colored skin.

Soon everyone was done reading the rules and introducing each other as they all got up and headed to their rooms. Ethan walked up the stairs to his room before turning the corner and bumping into someone, being knocked back.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" came a voice as Ethan looked up to see the guy from earlier who was on his laptop.

"It's fine. I'm okay." Ethan said as the guy reached down and helped him up to his feet before they stood there awkwardly.

"Benny is it?" Ethan asked, breaking the ice as he looked up into those soft green eyes and looked away once more.

"Yea, I'm in the room next to yours." Benny answered as he smiled at the shorter of the two before looking at his watch.

"It's getting pretty late, I'm going to head to bed. Sorry again for knocking you down. We should hang out sometime, you seemed pretty interesting at the rules and introduction session." Benny said as he waved to Ethan before continuing to his room. Ethan just smiled at him and waved back before walking into his room and closing the door. After meeting everyone, Ethan knew this would be a long year filled with excitement, at least he hoped it would.

**I hope everyone enjoined this! Please review! I promise I'll get to my other stories here soon!**


	2. Musical Notes

**I wish to update this chapter, so I shall. Please enjoy, and please review!**

Two Weeks after Enrollment

Ethan sat there on the lawn of the of the campus house as he studied with Trisha Minamoto, the Japanese exchange student staying at the house. He could feel his mind slipping as he realized they had been studying for the past three hours straight. He looked up at the turquoise sky before a idea popped into his mind.

"Hey! Let's have a dance break!" Ethan said as he reached over and pulled out a small phone speaker before pulling out his phone.

"What do you mean dance party?" Trisha asked, pulling up her ruby red glasses once more as she stared at the Canadian with furrowed eyes.

"It's something my sister and I would do when we got bored to get our minds back on something. We would put on some dance music and just let loose and enjoy ourselves. Come on, give it a try!" Ethan said as he hooked his phone up to the speaker and set it on full blast. He turned on one of his favorite pop songs before reaching over and pulling up Trisha. He smiled as he began to dance circles around her, making her giggle as she covered her mouth and she laughed at him.

"Ethan, we have to study. The professor gave us a very tough project and we should complete it on time." Trisha said, only for Ethan to ignore her comment as he threw his arms up into the air and began to twirl them around.

"Forget studying for a quick second! Come on!" Ethan said as he watched his Japanese friend begin to ponder a moment before nodding her head.

"If we shall dance, it shall be to something with more beat!" Trisha said as she grabbed Ethan's phone and began to flip through his music. He watched her as she waited for a beat to start before he finally realized what song she had chosen, Gangnam Style. He began to laugh as he watched her begin to move to the beat of the music like a robot, moving her arms in almost precise mechanical movements. Ethan walked up beside her as the chorus came on and began to jump into the air beside her as people began to walk by and film them both. During the midst of the growing crowd Ethan noticed Sandy walking past them before he called out to her.

"Hey Sandy, come join us!" Ethan said to the Indian girl before she turned away with a nervous look and shook her head. Ethan wouldn't take no for a answer as he rushed into the crowd and grabbed her hands and dragged her out.

"Ethan, I know nothing of how to dance like you both. I would just embarrass myself, I apologize." Sandy said as Ethan watched her cheeks begin to redden before looking away ashamed.

"Then don't dance like us, put something you know how to dance to on. It's a dance party, we dance to anything. Teach us how you dance too!" Ethan coaxed before watching something come alive in Sandy's eyes before she walked over and picked up his phone. He stood there waiting for her to find something before a unfamiliar beat came on. That's when he noticed the Hindu rhythm to it before he watched Sandy walk in between Trisha and him. She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, rubbing at the sleeves of her yellow cardigan. Ethan began to walk over to her before the beat of the music picked up and she moved her arms back and forth in some sort of traditional Indian dance. Both Trisha and him joined her at her side and mimicked the moves, smiling as they clapped their hands and walked left then repeated the move and walked to the right. He was shocked Sandy was even agreeing to dance with them let alone actually do it considering how shy she generally is. What she did next even surprised him even more as the traditional Hindu rhythm broke away and was replaced by a new upbeat pop rhythm as a Indian woman and man began to sing. He watched as Sandy curved her hands around her hips before sashaying forward and threw her hands back into the air, the sound of her jeweled bracelets clinking together.

"I never knew Indian pop was this fun to dance to!" Ethan said as he mimicked Sandy's moves, causing her to smile as she twirled around and threw her arms up into the air and flicked out her wrists before clapping them together one last time. Finally the music was over as the three of them stood there catching their breath as the small crowd they had attracted clapped and cheered them on.

"Your right, that did help clear up my mind. But now I'm just tired, how about we finish studying later Ethan?" Trisha said as she walked over and picked up her books before looking at her study partner.

"Sounds good to me, I think I'm gonna head inside and get a small nap in before dinner. Who's cooking tonight?" Ethan asked, pocketing his phone back into his pocket before heading back inside alongside Sandy and Trisha.

That Night

Ethan lay in bed as he stared down at his phone, going through his notes for class the next day. That's when he heard a soft strumming from the next room over, Benny's room. Ethan got up and walked out into the hallway before checking his watch, one in the morning. He walked over to Benny's room door before noticing it was open slightly. Ethan peered in to the room and noticed Benny was sitting in one of his bean bag chairs strumming a guitar quietly. Ethan smiled as he leaned his head against the door frame and listened to the sweet harmonic rhythms being played in a lovely beat.

"I had a dream, that I could fly from the highest tree. I had a dream. Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park. I asked God who was I suppose to be, as stars shine down upon me. I had a dream. Oh...oh...ohhhhhhh." Benny sang quietly, before noticing Ethan's eyes peering into his room.

"You can come in if ya want. I don't mind, just strumming my guitar." Benny said as he waved his hand to welcome in Ethan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spy." Ethan said as he opened the door more and walked in, taking a seat on Benny's bed as he looked around the room. Benny's room was painted a vibrant beige with blue stripes curving through it like tree rings.

"You weren't, did you like it?" Benny asked, standing up to put his guitar back in it's case before latching it and turning back to face Ethan once more.

"I did, do you write your own lyrics?" Ethan asked, laying back onto the red comforter of Benny's bed as he watched the taller of the two begin to tidy up random things around his room.

"That was a rendition of a song by another artist, I only write songs for special occasions. What are you doing up so late? I thought only Erica and Rory stayed up this late?" Benny asked, stopping to throw off his shirt before Ethan turned his head away and blushed at the sight.

"I was doing some late night studying and was in bed when I heard you playing so I thought I'd come and listen. I think you should play at the college fair coming up in the next few months." Ethan said as he turned to see Benny putting on a night shirt.

"You think I'm that good?" Benny asked, turning around with questioning eyes as he awaited Ethan's answer.

"From what I heard, yea. You've got a real great singing voice Benny." Ethan said, standing up and stretching with a yawn.

"Thanks man...you look tired. You should get some sleep." Benny said as he brushed aside some of his messy hair and flashed a smile at Ethan.

"Yea, I'll see you in the morning at breakfast?" Ethan asked as he made his way to the door before turning his face to look into Benny's green eyes.

"Yea, I've got class in the morning anyways. See you at breakfast." Benny said as Ethan smiled at him and walked out of the room. Ethan walked back into his room and shut the door before plopping down onto his bed with a smile on his face.

**Please review!**


	3. Studying Late

**Just a forewarning, there may be a lot of time jumps in this story. It does have a main plot line, but it's suppose to represent college life and I obviously can't sum up college life in a whole chapter. Anyways, with that out of the way, enjoy a new chapter! I love my fans! Oh and one of the scenes in this chapter is credited to Easy A!**

Third Week of Freshman Year

Ethan walked out of the classroom amongst the flood of other freshman students with his books in hand. He smiled as he listened to music on his phone through his headphones, class had been a drag today. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around suddenly, startling him.

"Holy crap, wha!" Ethan stuttered out as he yanked out his headphones and caught his breath before he looked up into two green orbs.

"Sorry E, I didn't mean to startle you again. I really need to quit doing that don't I?" Benny said somewhat startled himself as he stared down at Ethan.

"Yea, one of these days you'll give me a heart attack." Ethan joked, continuing to walk with Benny at his side.

"So where ya heading? I just got out of entry course geometry." Benny said, walking out of the campus building towards the quad with Ethan.

"Well I'm done with classes until four, want to head over to the Creamy Cafe and get a cup of coffee?" Ethan asked, putting on a pair of black and gold sunglasses as the sunlight streamed into his eyes.

"Sure, I could go for a dark chocolate frappe right about now." Benny said, smiling as Ethan looked up at him in shock.

"Really? That's one of my favorites!" Ethan said excitedly, making their way across the quad filled with people sitting down and studying or playing sports together. Ethan smiled as they approached the Creamy Cafe and ran forward to open the door for Benny.

"Why thank you kind gentleman." Benny said giggling as he walked into the cafe with Ethan behind him.

"Hey Ethan!" came Erica's voice as she spun around from the counter with a tray full of coffee mugs and sandwich plates.

"Hey girl, hows work?" Ethan asked as he walked up to the counter alongside Benny as Erica put the dishes down and walked over to the register.

"Oh you know, serving hot coffee and creamy frappe's. Girl's gotta make a living, am I right?" Erica said with a small wink as she got ready to take their order.

"I'll have a dark chocolate frappe with extra cream, and what about you Benny?" Ethan asked, looking at his taller companion.

"Same thing, but hold the cream." Benny said, opening his wallet and grabbing a twenty.

"Oh I can pay for myself, you don't have to." Ethan began to say before Benny raised a hand to stop him mid-speech.

"It's no problem E, I don't mind." Benny said with a smile on his lips as he handed Erica the twenty as she opened the register and deposited the money and got the change back.

"Two dark chocolate frappes coming right up, one with no cream, the other with lot of whipped cream." Erica said with a sultry tone as she winked once more at Ethan, not noticing the look of fire coming from Benny's eyes. Soon Ethan and Benny were sitting across from one another enjoying their frappes and conversing with one another as they smiled and laughed.

"Hey, tonight would you like to help me study for one of my upcoming tests?" Ethan asked Benny, not noticing how Benny's eyes lit up.

"Yea, I'd like that. What time and what subject?" Benny asked, finishing off his frappe in one big gulp before rubbing his head from brain freeze.

"Around eight, and physics. The professor has a lot of hard to understand material and I can't quite grasp the material in the correct way. So, my room or yours?" Ethan asked, laughing at Benny's facial expression as he fought the brain freeze.

"Your room, my isn't clean and littered with laundry at the moment. And I've seen your room, it's never dirty." Benny tease, finally coming over his brain freeze before looking at Ethan with a smirk on his lips.

"Hey, don't blame me because I'm organized!" Ethan scoffed, giggling whenever Benny raised a eyebrow at him. Ethan smiled at Benny, not noticing how close their hands were to each other as they continued to talk to one another.

Later That Night

Ethan sat on his bed as he opened a card from his mother, opening it up to see it was a musical card.

"I got a pocket, pocket full of sunshine! I've got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh oh oh." the card sang as Ethan fell back on his bed laughing. Ethan got up and opened up the card and started to sing along with the song.

"Take me away! A secret place! A sweet escape! Take me away! Take me away! To better days! Take me away! A hiding place!" Ethan sang as he danced around his room in a crazy motion, laughing as he continued to open and close the card to sing along with it.

"Having fun are we?" came a voice as Ethan jumped and threw the card behind him, shutting off the music as he stood there awkwardly with Benny standing there at his door.

"It's a nice song..." Ethan said as he kicked the card under his bed, blushing as Benny walked in and set his books down onto his bed.

"Mhmmmm, if only I could get that on video." Benny teased, watching Ethan blush even more before he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just teasing E, don't worry. Now let's get to studying." Benny said as he walked back off and flipped open a physics book.

Four Hours Later

Benny continued to write notes down before looking over at Ethan was face down into a book.

"You okay E?" Benny asked, reaching over and shaking Ethan a bit before realizing he was sound asleep with gentle breaths coming from his mouth. "Yea, I understand that feeling. Come on, let's get you in bed." Benny said before walking over and positioning Ethan in his arms before picking him up and carrying him over to his bed. Benny used one arm to bring back the covers before laying Ethan down in the soft bed and rolling the covers back over him. Smiling to himself, Benny gathered his stuff in his backpack before walking back over to the sleeping Ethan and ruffling his hair. Benny smiled to himself and walked out of his room and back to his own, a sweet feeling inside him.

**So, what do y'all think?**


	4. A Eventful Evening

**Here is another chapter to my college story, please enjoy and review!**

Fourth Week of Freshman Year

Ethan stood there at the register of the Creamy Cafe as he took orders, turning his head every once in awhile to bark at Erica to hurry up with the orders. He could feel a sense of accomplishment inside him as Erica came up behind him as soon as the line died away.

"Aren't you happy I got you this job?" Erica said a bit too proud of herself as she leaned back against the counter and cocked her head sideways while making a face at Ethan.

"Yea, I am. It'll help me repay my parents for paying for my tuition and schooling. Shouldn't you be in the back restocking our pastries?" Ethan said, laughing as Erica just scowled at him before sighing and walking towards the back of the cafe.

"There you are Ethan, I've been looking for you!" came a familiar voice as Ethan turned his gaze to see Trisha rushing into the cafe.

"What's wrong Trish?" Ethan asked as he noticed her eyes darting back to the doorway and back to him.

"It's this guy, he keeps trying to follow me and set up a date!" Trish said, pushing her ruby red glasses back up on her nose.

"Wait, your saying he likes you and has been trying to go on a date with you?" Ethan asked, clearly puzzled by her reaction.

"Yes!" Trisha said, darting her eyes back to the door once more before looking to Ethan in desperation.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ethan asked, finding the reaction a bit hilarious as she scowled him before putting her hands on her hips.

"No! He totally off puts my vibe and aura and plus he's a total Scorpio. We do not match at all. Can you hide me or do something?" Trisha pleaded, smiling whenever Ethan caved and let her though the counter and into the back.

"I could get into so much trouble doing this, be quiet." Ethan said before returning to the counter just in time for a tall and slender guy to come walking into the cafe.

"Hello, welcome to the Creamy Cafe. How may I help you?" Ethan said as he had been trained, a faint smile tickling his lips as he watched the guy look around before coming to the counter.

"Yea, your Ethan Morgan aren't you?" the man asked, his blue eyes darting around as he looked around for Trisha.

"Yes I am, may I ask why your asking?" Ethan said politely before the man looked at him dejectedly.

"I've been looking all over for Trisha Minamoto and I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her today?" the man asked as Ethan pondered over a excuse for a moment.

"Yes, she just came in and told me she was heading for the library. Try and check there." Ethan said before the man thanked him and walked back out.

"Okay Trish, it's okay to come out again." Ethan hollered into the back, Trisha walking out a few moments later with Erica behind her.

"Thank you so much Ethan, I'll see you at supper tonight!" Trisha said before waving and peeking her head out of the cafe before running off in the opposite direction of the library.

"Ill never understand any of that hippie bullshit. Ah well, one woman's misfortune another woman's treasure." Erica said as she licked some yogurt off a spoon and winked at Ethan before delivering a tray of food to another table.

After Work

Ethan closed the cash register before handing Erica the pouch of cash and throwing off his apron and draping it over his arm.

"I'll close up, you can go ahead and go home." Erica said as she waved to Ethan as he walked out the door, waving back.

Ethan smiled to himself as he looked up into the setting sun, turning the sky a bright orange and dark purple. He continued through the grassy quad as a few other students made their way to their apartments and dormitories.

"Hey E!" came a voice as Ethan turned to see Benny jogging up to him before smiling at him and mimicking his pace. "How was work?" Benny asked as he caught his breath.

"Oh it went well, serving coffee all day to over wired college students. What could possibly go wrong?" Ethan said with a smile as he looked up at Benny who was beginning to giggle at his remark.

"That's good to hear. Anyways, what are you up to tonight?" Benny asked as they made their way away down the sidewalk.

"Not much of anything really, what about you?" Ethan asked, looking up into Benny's green eyes and noticing how the taller of the two was blushing.

"I was wondering if you would want to head over to the Starlight Grille and grab some dinner with me, my treat?" Benny asked, smiling as he looked over at Ethan's face which lit up with excitement.

"Sure, I'd love to! I'll just have to go back to my room and change into something a bit more presentable and all." Ethan responded as he smiled at his taller companion.

"So I uh...well I don't know how to put this...uhm...well, would this possibly be a uh...date?" Benny asked, his face almost as red as the setting sun by now.

Ethan took a moment to ponder what Benny was asking before he looked at the taller of the two and smiled at him.

"It's a date." Ethan replied, smiling as he began to blush himself before they both looked up and noticed they weren't far from the campus house.

Later That Night

Ethan walked out of the restaurant with Benny laughing as tears rolled down his cheeks from laughing too hard.

"That's the funniest story I've heard in a long time!" Ethan said as Benny laughed alongside with him before he looked the other way and back to Ethan.

"There is something else I wanted to show you, if you don't mind?" Benny asked, a slight blush creeping onto his face once more as Ethan nodded his head. Ethan walked with Benny across the street and towards the local park as they avoided the traffic. He began to wonder what Benny had in store as they walked onto the grass and through the tree's that littered the park. Within several minutes, Benny had stopped by a large oak tree that seemed to grow all by itself in the middle of the park.

"Look up at the sky." was all Benny said before Ethan looked up. It took his eyes a few minutes to finally adjust to the darkness but that's when he saw what seemed like billions of lights beginning to pop out of nowhere. Many lights streaked across the sky as it seem to light up in a astronomical ballet. Ethan smiled at the beautiful spectacle before finally looking back at Benny who was smiling at him.

"This is beautiful, how did you know there would be a meteor shower tonight?" Ethan asked in surprise before Benny looked away and continued to blush.

"I'm kind of a big nerd when it comes to the stars and astronomy. That's what I'm majoring in at the university. I happen to look up coming up meteor showers and tonight there was one scheduled over the western United States. It's called the Scorpio Omega Meteor Shower. It's said that over a thousand years ago in ancient China, a comet passed by and the emperor looked up and thought it was a message from the gods. The comet could be seen in the night sky for five days, and finally on the sixth it imploded on itself. The gravity from Earth, the moon, and the sun combined seemed to break the comet apart in a great flash of light. People all over China looked up into the night sky to see the comet explode into a cloud of dust. They thought it had meant the emperor reign had finally ended and revolted against him and his cruel tyranny. In the end they won, and it was forever marked down in history as the comet that managed to end a dynasty. A thousand years later, the fragments still orbit through our atmosphere every fifty years. I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for us to bond over without the rest of the house for once. Do you like it?" Benny asked excitedly, as if all his worldly happiness rested on the next few words that would come out of Ethan's mouth.

"I love it, and I love the back story as well, very enchanting." Ethan said as they both looked up to continue watching the small comet fragments stream through the atmosphere. Several minutes passed by before Ethan could feel a yawn coming on.

"It's getting pretty late, wanna head home?" Ethan asked as he returned his gaze to Benny who simply nodded his head before they began their trek home. Ethan could feel the Autumn air beginning to blow as he covered his arms with his hands and began to shiver.

"Fall is approaching earlier than expected this year I believe." Ethan said as he felt the cold air nip at his skin. That's when he felt Benny drape his jacket over him before he looked up to protest, staying quiet as Benny had his hand up already to silence any protest.

"May I ask a question without sounding too nosy?" Ethan asked, taking a small glimpse at Benny's birthmark on his arm.

"Yea sure, I don't mind." Benny responded as he looked down at his shorter companion with interest.

"Your birthmark, how did it come to be?" Ethan asked as he noticed the tannish mark wrap all the way up Benny's arm from his hand.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, I apparently rested completely on one side and it just happen to form that way. It wraps from my hand to my shoulder and into my neck and chest and stops there. I've always thought it was unique while others thought it was ugly." Benny said as he stared off into space as they made their way onto the sidewalk from the park.

"I think it's beautiful and makes you intriguing." Ethan said, making Benny smile at his comment as he looked down at him and giggled.

"Well thanks E." Benny said as they continued on their way to the campus house. The both of them walked under the street light, not noticing or caring when their hands eventually found their way into each others.

**Please review!**


	5. Taking A Dip

**A new review to College Life! Enjoy!**

Seventh Week of Freshman Year

Ethan smiled as he sat in his room, throwing a ball up into the air before catching it repeatedly before Erica came waltzing into his room.

"Hey there handsome, you going to the party tonight?" Erica asked as she took a seat at Ethan's desk chair and propped her legs onto a nearby bean bag as she filed her nails.

"I've thought about it...who's going again?" Ethan asked curiously as he continued to throw and catch his ball.

"Well, after a long debate Sally is going. Trisha, Luke, Rory, and Benny too." Erica said as she smiled whenever Ethan's attention instantly peaked at the mention of Benny's name.

"Yea, I'll go. Just give me a bit and I'll head over with you." Ethan said as Erica nodded her head and got up to leave the room. Ethan stood up as he ran over to his closest and began to throw shirts onto the bed before running into to his drawer and digging for a bottle of perfume.

A Hour Later

Ethan walked towards a large house as loud music seem to echo down the entire street as people danced out in the front yard. He looked around nervously as he watched some of the people hold up red cups, most likely filled with alcohol.

"What's wrong GBF?" Erica said as she stopped and took a inquisitive look at Ethan who just simply looked around with the same nervous look.

"GBF?" Ethan asked as he looked back at Erica who was now smiling at him, her fake fur scarf blowing gently in the Autumn wind.

"Gay Best Friend, you are interested in Benny right?" Erica asked, confused to Ethan's reaction before she watched him about choke on his saliva.

"Yes..I am. And I'm just nervous is all, I've never drank before." Ethan admitted to which Erica had to stable herself as she acted dizzy all of a sudden.

"Oh my poor little liver feels for you my virgin Ethan Morgan, let me introduce you to a whole new world." Erica said as she took Ethan's arm and ran with him into the house, her heels clicking against the hardwood floors. Ethan looked around as they entered the front door, the living room was huge and filled with dancing bodies as strobe lights flashed from the ceiling.

"Hey, get me a beer Kyle!" Erica demanded to one of the jocks who just winked at her before running off, returning shortly after with a new beer as he handed it to her.

"Thanks hot stuff!" Erica said before returning the wink and handing the beer to Ethan who just looked at it and then back to her.

"Oh for God sake, do I have to do everything?" Erica said before popping the cap off with one of her earrings and forcing the neck of the bottle into Ethan's mouth.

Ethan could feel the liquid rushing down his throat as he threw his hands into the air and began to sputter out foam before he took the bottle away and glared at Erica who just smirked at him.

"I can drink myself!" Ethan said as he wiped away the beer from his lips and turned to inspect the party, that's when he saw Sandy sitting on a couch acting timid. Ethan walked over to her as she sat there looking at everyone with Trisha at her side.

"Why aren't you girls up and partying?" Ethan asked as Sandy smiled at him and gave a small wave before looking away nervously.

"None of these boys share any intellectually points with either of us and really harm our vibes." Trisha said, once again pushing the ruby red glasses of hers back up on her nose.

"Have you tried this stuff, it's really good." Ethan said as he held up his beer and took another sip before walking off from the girls to inspect the rest of the party. He could only think of how nervous he was getting being at his first frat party and knowing Benny was here too. He turned a corner and saw Erica's brother Rory trying to flirt with some other girls dressed in mini skirts looking like Kim Kardashian look alike. Ethan put down his now empty beer, his head beginning to swim a little before he grabbed two more unopened beers off a nearby counter and popped it open with his key chain. Ethan thought about what he had been missing out on as he chugged both beers down and began to laugh before he turned around and came crashing into a tall and masculine body.

"Ethan?" came a familiar voice as Ethan looked up to see Benny staring down at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, lookie. It's Mr. Cute!" Ethan said as he felt his mind beginning to swim around like a goldfish trapped in the ocean.

"Oh lord, I guess I know who's a lightweight now." Benny said jokingly as he took the empty beer bottles from Ethan's hand and set them down.

"Here, come over and sit with me." Benny said as he led Ethan by the hand outside a backdoor to a pool area where people were still swimming despite the chilly air. Benny led Ethan to a lounge chair as he sat them both down as Ethan began to laugh for nothing before he looked up to Benny.

"I ish cold! Can...I...snuggle withsh you?" Ethan asked cheerfully as he smiled and looked up into Benny's emerald green eyes. Benny just smiled as he lifted his arm and let Ethan lean into him before Ethan looked off into the other direction. He widened his eyes whenever he saw Trisha and Sandy both on top of a nearby table dancing together as people cheered them on and surrounded the table. He began to laugh hysterically as he watched both of the girls raise beers into the air as Trisha waved her ruby red glasses through the air. He watched as they finally screamed and fell into the crowd, beginning to crowd surf together.

"They...they funny." Ethan said before reaching over and grabbing another half drunk beer before Benny took the bottle away and threw it farther off as Ethan pouted.

"Itsh good!" Ethan said, his body almost numb as he stood up and began to walk near the pools edge before looking back at Benny. "I shall breathsh underwateeerrrr." Ethan said as he fell back into the pool, only hearing Benny jump up as he screamed for Ethan to stop. Ethan felt the cold water envelop his skin as he opened his eyes and looked up at the serene glass like top as he sank to the bottom. Ethan smiled as he felt weightless for a few second before he felt the cold finally beginning to chill into his bones and skin. Ethan felt a burning sensation in his chest that felt far off yet so close at the same time. That's whenever he saw a dark shadow dropping down through the water before a pair of arms wrapped around him and brought him back to the surface where he began to cough and sputter for air. Ethan could feel himself shivering as a crowd of people gathered around the pool to help him and Benny over the edge. Ethan fell flat onto the ground as he curled up and began to shiver horribly before he heard Erica's voice farther off.

"Oh my God, what happen!" Erica said as she caught Benny holding onto Ethan who was sopping wet now as someone threw him a cover.

"He's a very bad lightweight, that's what happen. First time drinking with no one to supervise him and he drinks almost four beers right after each other. Someone get me some more blankets!" Benny said as he covered up the shivering Ethan who just looked up at him and smiled a cheeky little grin before looking back down at the wet ground.

"Oh fuck, come on. I'll help you get him home." Erica said as she knelt down and helped picked Ethan up with Benny's help before beginning to walk through the dispersing crowd.

The Next Morning

Ethan awoke in his bed, covered with layers of blankets and in his underwear before he looked over to see Benny staring at him from his desk. Ethan instantly jumped up as he covered his chest and looked around worriedly.

"Don't worry, your fine. You had a bit too much at the party last night and took a dive into the fraternity pool and I had to dive in and get you. Me and Erica brought you home after that, and she helped me get you undressed. Before you say anything, we undressed you down to your underwear and washed your drenched clothes." Benny said as he sat back and smirked whenever Ethan's eyes popped open like a can of hot sauce.

"Oh God...oh God! Everyone was there! I'm so sorry Benny!" Ethan said, worrying that Benny would think he's a idiot after last nights fiasco.

"Don't worry about it man, it's all good. I thought it was a little funny but I was more concerned about you more than anything else. Now I'm going to enjoy some breakfast that Sarah has been making while you get dressed and probably freak out internally for a bit." Benny said as he sat up and winked at Ethan who just blushed madly before the other closed the door and Ethan threw his head back into his pillows.

**Please review! I worked hard on this!**


	6. Awaiting the Reaper

**Another chapter to this story, please enjoy!**

Week Eight of Freshman Year

Ethan laid in bed as he stared up at the ceiling, his head pounding with a major headache as he began to cough over the side of the bed. He couldn't believe he was this sick already as he reached over and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on his nightstand. That's whenever he heard voices from outside his door. Ethan decide to get up and shuffle over to his door as he pressed his ear against the wood of the door and listened in.

"He has a really high fever, I'm worried about him." came Sarah's voice.

"I know he's sick and all but we all have big plans for tonight Sarah, he will be fine. He just needs to sleep it off and he will be better by tomorrow." came Erica's voice.

"It would be a kindness to him if someone stayed and watched over him, he has been very helpful to us all these past eight weeks." came Sandy's voice.

"I know he's ill and all but I can't afford to get sick." came Trisha's voice.

"If you guys have things to do then go do it, I'll be fine." Ethan said as he opened the door and leaned against the doorway, holding a blanket around him as everyone turned to look at him.

"Ethan, get back in bed we will deal with this." Sarah said as she gave him a stern look before he just raised a hand to stop her from speaking further.

"I'm the one dying over here, I should get to choose who will see me meet my maker." Ethan joked slightly as he felt a dizziness overcome his head.

"What were your plans for tonight Benny?" Sarah asked as she looked at the taller male who just smiled back at her.

"I was going to go to campus and practice lyrics for a bit but I can stay and take care of him while you guys go out." Benny said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement before Ethan just smiled and walked back into his room.

"I'll be in here signing a contract with the Reaper, go have fun guys." Ethan said as he plopped down into bed.

"Feel better Ethan! I know you can get over this!" Sandy said as she poked her head into his room and smiled and waved.

"Yea, you got it in ya hot stuff!" said Erica as she wrapped a fur scarf around her neck and headed down the stairs.

"If he gets any worse, call a ambulance to take him to the hospital." Sarah instructed Benny as she gave him a hug before waling down the stairs. Ethan just bundled up in his blankets as he heard his door close before he felt someone put a hand to his forehead. Ethan turned over to see Benny standing there by his bedside, a worrying frown on his face.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Ethan muttered out, his voice raspy as he looked up at Benny who just simply sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the shorter of the two.

"I'm gonna worry, I care about you." Benny said before he got up and left the room momentarily. Ethan closed his eyes as he felt a slumbering heaviness overcome his eyelids before he finally passed out again.

Later Into the Night

Ethan awoke once more late into the night as he felt a damp rag on his forehead, looking up to see Benny dipping a rag into a container of water before wringing it out again and placing it on his forehead.

"Hey you...the Reaper hasn't come for yet has he?" Ethan said in a whisper as he watched Benny smirk at him.

"He would have to get me first before he got you." Benny said with a laugh before resting his hand onto Ethan's.

"I...why did you stay? You...you had plans too." Ethan said while barely audible, Benny just looked into his eyes.

"I care about you and I didn't want to come back and something have happened while everyone was out." Benny answered, smiling as he gave Ethan's hand a slight squeeze.

"Thank you...I care about you...too." Ethan said in between raspy breaths as he turned his head to sneeze to which Benny giggled.

"You've got a cute sneeze." Benny said, laughing even more whenever Ethan turned and gave him a weird look.

"Shut...up." Ethan said with a slight laugh before he turned over on his side to face Benny who just reached up and ran his hand through his hair. Ethan just reached up and put a hand onto Benny's as they stared at each other in silence, snow starting to flurry outside of Ethan's window, the only light in the room being a small candle warmer over on Ethan's desk.

"I'm going to go back to bed." Ethan said, earning a simple head nod from Benny as he held onto Benny's hand before closing his eyes and falling asleep once more. Benny just smiled down at Ethan before leaning down and placing a small and gentle kiss onto his forehead before dipping the rag back into the water.

**I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	7. Thanksgiving Holiday

**Another chapter I hope you all enjoy! Please review**

Twelfth Week of Freshman Year

Thanksgiving Break

Ethan walked out of the house with Benny behind them as they carried suitcases with them to a taxi parked right outside front. Ethan turned around as Benny carried to the suitcases out to the cab to say goodbye to everyone.

"I really hope you guys have a good Thanksgiving!" Ethan said as Sarah leaned in and gave him a big hug before retracting from it.

"I'll be staying here to maintain things around the house and keep a eye on things. Rory and Erica are already gone to spend time with their family and Trisha is back in Japan and Luke back in New York." Sarah said as she let Sandy come up and give Ethan a big giant hug for such a slender woman.

"Oh Ethan, I wish you many splendid days with your family and Benny! I leave for India tonight, I will be sure to speak highly of you both to my parents." Sandy said as she gave a big and goofy smile to Ethan who just giggled and felt Benny come up behind him as he put his arm around Ethan's waist as he smiled at the two remaining girls.

"You going to be okay all here by yourself Sarah?" Benny asked as he pulled Ethan close before Ethan blushed and smiled up at Benny.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm just happy to see everyone heading home for the holiday, now I can have the home to myself!" Sarah said as she waved her hands around playfully before shooing the boys off with one last goodbye hug. "Your going to miss your flight, now come on!" Sarah said as the boys laughed and walked down the walkway, waving goodbye to the girls before getting into the taxi.

Later On 30,000 Miles In the Are

Ethan sat in his plane seat as he looked out the plane window at Rocky Mountain below, turning his head to see Benny muttering some things to himself.

"What are you saying?" Ethan asked, noticing how he broke Benny from his trance as he smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm practicing how I'm gonna introduce myself to your parents." Benny said, chuckling nervously as he blushed and acted like something the stewardess had done was incredibly fascinating.

"Your gonna be fine Ben, my mother has already told me she is ecstatic to meet you. You just have to watch out for my sister, you may be my boyfriend now but that won't stop her from trying to blackmail you." Ethan said with a laugh as Benny gave him a funny look before he nudged him playfully.

"I'll try and relax...God I'm not looking forward to it being so cold. I thought San Diego was chilly, I can only imagine Canada right now." Benny said as Ethan just smiled, leaning his head onto Benny's shoulder as they snuggled up to each other.

"Your dad won't be, like I don't know, waiting on the porch polishing a shotgun will he?" Benny joked, making Ethan punch him playfully once more.

"That's the southern United States your thinking of mister." Ethan said as Benny just burst out laughing, trying to quiet himself down so he wouldn't disturb any other passengers.

"Just relax and take a nap with me, it's going to be a long flight." Ethan said as Benny curled his arm around him and rested his head against his before they felt their selves falling into a slumber.

Many Hours Later

Ethan looked out the taxi window as they pulled up in front of a big white house with columns supporting the front entrance overhang.

"You didn't tell me you lived in the White House." Benny said, leaning over Ethan to look out the window too. Ethan just snickered as he rolled his eyes, he could see his mom by the front door doing her little happy dance. Ethan tipped the driver before opening his door as his mom came bolting down the marble walkway before rushing into him.

"Oh my baby boy is home!" cried his mother as she jumped up and down with him, squeezing the life out of him as Ethan waved his dad over for help. He took a sigh of relief as his dad pried his mother off of him smiled whenever his sister Jane joined them at his parent's side.

"Mom, dad, evil sister, I'd like you guys to meet Benny Weir." Ethan said as he stepped aside and let Benny shake everyone's hands.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you finally sweetie! Ever since Ethan started college all I'd ever get were messages about how cute his housemate Benny was, sometimes I wondered if he went to classes or just stared at you all day." Samantha said as Ethan shot her a glare before pulling his sock hat over his eyes as Benny giggled and looked at him.

"Oh really now, I'll have to remember that." Benny teased as Ethan felt his cheeks begin to burn brightly.

"Hey, as long as you make my son happy I'm happy. Oh, and you've got to like hockey too." Ross said with a serious face as Benny looked at him and then to Ethan as if to plead for help. "I'm just messing with ya sonny!" Ross said as he clasped a hand around Benny's back and gave it a pat and smiled at Benny who just chuckled nervously.

"Well, let's get your bags inside before you two freeze to death! Help them with the bags honey." Samantha said as Ethan helped Benny and his dad with the bags as Jane and his mother went ahead inside. Ethan just looked at Benny and gave him a affectionate smile and a small thumbs up which made Benny smile too before they walked into the house and closed the door.

**What did y'all think! Review!**


	8. Memory Lane

**Please enjoy my loves!**

Ethan sat down on the couch as his mother walked in with two steaming cups of hot chocolate as she handed them to Benny and him. He smiled as he thanked his mom and sat back into the couch, leaning into Benny's arm as snow fell outside of the window.

"Oh we are just so happy that we finally get to meet you Benny. So tell me, is it cold in California around now?" Samantha asked Benny as he took a sip of his hot chocolate before resting the cup and his hand in his lap, one arm around Ethan's shoulders.

"I'm from Los Angeles so we don't see cold weather all too often except for the rare occasion. Other than that, it's fairly warm there. San Diego is a bit farther north so we can snow more often there, actually Sarah should be expecting some snow here soon." Benny said as Ethan's mother took a seat in one of the chairs, her husband working on something in the garage as Jane played with her dolls upstairs.

"Since your only here for a few days, I've got something to show you." Samantha said before getting up and walking over to a bookcase, pulling out a scrapbook.

"Oh mom! Why!" Ethan said as she took a seat next to Benny and began to show him naked baby photos of Ethan many years ago. Ethan just threw himself over the other end of the couch dramatically as he held onto his hot chocolate and listened to Benny snicker and laugh out loud.

"Somebody...please burn those." Ethan said into the couch arm as he listened to both his boyfriend and his mother embarrass him beyond belief.

"Oh Ethan, lighten up." Benny said, giving his boyfriends side a quick squeeze as Ethan snickered from the ticklish spot Benny had squeezed.

"I'm just so happy that you guys could come out and visit for Thanksgiving. Ethan has this dish I make called Preo Pie. I mix together cream cheese with Oreo powder I have from crushing Oreo all day and then ball it up and let it harden before dipping it into a chocolate fudge and then after that I line a pie shell with the balls and pour pumpkin pie mix into it and bake it. It's the sweetest thing you'll ever eat and Ethan loves it." Samantha said with a smile before pointing at another picture of Ethan as a kid running around the house.

Ethan just sat up as he finally got over his embarrassment before leaning into the crook of Benny's arm once more. He smiled as his mom went down memory lane with them both, both of their smiles making Ethan's heart warm. He knew this was going to be a amazing Thanksgiving deep down, he could just tell.

That Night

Ethan packed away the last of their clothes as Benny walked into his old bedroom and plopped down onto his old bed.

"So this is where my boyfriend used to sleep and geek out?" Benny said with a smirk as Ethan shot him mock glare from the dresser before he walked over to the closest and reached onto the top shelf to pull something down. Ethan turned around and smiled as he presented Benny with a comic book to which Benny's mouth just dropped before he grabbed it.

"I can't believe it! You actually have the last episode of the Ninja Warrior IV! Benny said with a smile said as Ethan walked over to a small CD played and popped in a CD before soft Christmas music began to play.

"This is how I use to spend my cold winter and fall nights. Listening to Christmas music, getting in the spirit as I read comics or played RPG games." Ethan said as he grabbed Benny by the shoulder and leaned onto the bed, successfully pushing the other onto it.

"Now you have someone to do that with!" Benny said with a smile as Ethan laid down on top of him before they began to giggle and place soft kisses on each others lips. Ethan just rolled off of Benny as they both snuggled up in bed together before they read the comic book together with snow continuing to fall outside as they geeked out with each other in bed.

**Short but sweet, review my lovelies!**


End file.
